


and the moon

by poisqn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Making Out, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisqn/pseuds/poisqn
Summary: he told him that he loved him, was not sure if he heard.





	and the moon

he did. he noticed the longing looks the brunette sent to him every chance he got. the cautious, gentle touches he received. the sweet smiles and subtle flirting that came with every greeting. the gloomy expressions upon every departure. the tight hugs, the hand on his back that lingered a few seconds longer than on anyone else.

it was the way he looked at him. like he hung every star in the sky himself. like he had the universe trapped in his eyes. it made him feel something in the depths of his soul, something he couldn't quite put a name to yet.

the party was dying out rapidly as the moon set in and many started to go home tipsy or pass out drunk on every piece of furniture imaginable. changbin made eye contact, looked up at the stairs, then back at him again. _a question_. a silent question that met a silent answer when jisung walked over, grabbed his hand and led up the crowded stairs, out his bedroom window, and up onto the roof. they laid down next to each other, not far apart but not touching either. they didn't mind the cold, nor the way their breath came out as fog in the late night. they felt calm when the loud music that had been blaring through the speakers was drowned out when they began to get lost in their own minds and thoughts.

jisung looked up at the star-littered sky and let his eyes focus on the crescent moon. it was beautiful, he wondered how something so ethereal was witnessed by everyone else without a second thought. how could he just look at the moon and not be absolutely fascinated? he also wondered if that was what changbin saw him as.

not because he thought himself as beautiful, quite the contrary, if he was being honest. but the way he appreciated jisung in a way that only a select few had ever done so before. despite the various walls and barriers he had put between himself and the boy, changbin seemed to have a wrecking ball that broke through them so easily, eager to see the real him in all his broken, messed up glory.

he smiled at the memories that flooded his mind, every single one leaving a bittersweet taste in his mouth. he knew it too well. he knew that changbin was another's. he was too. he knew that they weren't meant to be, no matter how hard their hearts beat for one another. no matter how desperately they wanted to be together. they both knew it. but neither cared. neither addressed sentimental feelings, too afraid of what the other could say. they simply let their emotions be.

now, if he had been paying attention, he might've caught the 3 words that slipped out of changbin's mouth so easily as if he had uttered them to jisung every day and night. and if he had been paying attention, he might've said them back because lord knows he meant them.

but he wasn't. and he didn't. so with all the silent pain and aching in his chest, changbin reached over and took his hand into his, admiring how well jisung's hand fit into his like a puzzle piece. _his missing piece_. he smiled to himself and brought their interlocked hands to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of jisung's. a simple action that said a thousand words. 

jisung turned his head to look at him and gave him a sad smile. changbin nodded and placed their hands over his chest, letting the blonde feel the loud thumping was his heart.

they inched closer until they could count every eyelash the other had in just the faint moonlight. with his free hand he cupped jisung's cheek, softly caressing his skin in yet another silent question. the boy slightly nodded and closed his eyes before changbin's lips reached his own.

they stayed unmoving for a few seconds, though it seemed like hours to them. changbin waited for jisung to take it further or break it off, not wanting to seem in a rush or demanding. the blonde just barely tilted his head to move his lips against changbin's, caressing the soft, pink flesh. their heads were spinning and hearts were pounding as they continued on. they broke apart to breathe and changbin took the opportunity to scoot against the outside wall and place jisung onto his lap and held onto his waist. the wind howled on, yet they didn't feel the cold from it at all. their skin burned, but for a different reason.

"you should go," jisung whispered against his lips, hands resting on changbin's chest.

"i know."

their lips reconnected and the kiss was harsher, needier, teeth clashing and tongues slipping into each other's mouths. everything they ever wanted to say was being said through the seemingly endless kisses. through the hickeys that stained their necks in reminder of their night together. through the still gentle caresses of changbin's hands despite the situation being the complete opposite of gentle. through the way their insatiable need for each other's warmth was finally being satisfied after so long of wanting it.

as much as both wanted to do more, it wasn't the time, and certainly not the place. so they did what they do best and broke apart from each other once more with a final kiss.

both remained on the roof for the rest of the night, legs and hands intertwined. neither would ever speak of the night again. they didn't have witnesses and didn't want questions. it would forever be just their secret. just their memory.

"just me, you, and the moon."

**Author's Note:**

> my first drabble??? let me know¿¿¿ what y'all think???


End file.
